ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcery
Sorcery is the 62nd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at night in Bellwood. At a forest, there are chanting sounds coming from a dark cave. In the cave, a shadow stands over the shadow of a bowl. The scene then reveals The Sorceress leviatating with her eyes closed over a cauldron; chanting. Sorceress: Vade de revertere a la Nullam imperdiet. Vade de revertere a la Nullam imperdiet. Vodu steps over. Vodu: Does the mistress need anything? Sorceress: Do not distrubt my patience, Vodu. I am attempting to summon a dark force into helping take over this world. Destroy all those in my way! Vodu: Not even a snack? Sorceress: No, Vodu... Now, where was I? The Sorceress takes a bunch of brown leafs, crushes them and then releases them into the vat. Red Smoke then flies out. Sorceress: Vade a revertere a la Nullam imperdiet. The cauldron then rattles a bit. Sorceress: Vade a revertere- The cauldron then explodes. The Sorceress then falls back and onto the ground. She looks up and sees a large mass of purple/red smoke where the cauldron used to be. A figure then appears within the smoke. Sorceress: Yes... Rise! Come to me, my dark magic ally! The figure then comes closer. Sorceress: No... Wait. It can't be! It can't be you! Spell Hacker then appears from the smoke. Spell Hacker: I... RETURN! Theme Song Spell Hacker adjusts his robe while the Sorceress looks at him with her arms crossed. Sorceress: Brother... Spell Hacker: Oh why hello sister. Much thanks for the welcoming committe. Sorceress: I did not expect you to return from your journies. Spell Hacker: You summoned me. Sorceress: It was a spell for the return of a magic ally. Spell Hacker: I believe you mis-pronoucned. You probably said family instead of that. Sorceress: I never mis-pronouce. Spell Hacker: You did when we were children. (chuckles) Sorceress: (scoffs) You are no different. Spell Hacker: I miss you too, dear sister. They then hug. Sorceress: So how was your trip? Spell Hacker: Exhusting and cruel. It was cold and voided. With beasts that make our animals look like pets. Sorceress: It must've been amazing. Spell Hacker: Well I did miss you. (looks around) Where are we located, sister? Sorceress: Earth. A temporary... base of operations. I have been drained of my energy. Spell Hacker: Then you are lucky to have summoned me. I may have been banished but I did not lose my power. Spell Hacker walks outside, reaches into his pocket, retrives some seeds and throws them out into the forest. Spell Hacker: Aliquam crescere domus! The seeds then grow into a big, gothic-like sactum. Spell Hacker then enters while the Sorceress admires it. When she enters, she sees a wide open space with staircases and bookshelves, candles in holders, a brown, leather armchair and carpets. Sorceress: Wow... Where did you learn that from? Spell Hacker: I learned a few... tricks during my banishment. Now that I have my own sanctum. Sorceress: I? What about we? Spell Hacker: I work alone, sister. Sorceress: Hey! I'm the one who busted you out of that void. Spell Hacker: The Ice Fields weren't as bad you say think they are... but very well. We'll work together to claim this world as our own. But first... I have some unfinished business with the mortal shapeshifter. Spell Hacker reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bag. He unties it and pours a handful of purple dust into his hands and sprinkles it in the air shortly after revealing a faint image of Brandon Tennyson. He stares it determinably. Meanwhile, Coco's Car is driving down the street. Sarah is leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed and her hands slightly upwards. Coco, driving: What are you doing? Sarah, with eyes still closed: Meditating. Coco, driving: That stuff works? Sarah: Of course it does. I do it all the time. Brandon: Or ever since that whole dating incident with you know who. Sarah: I don't wanna talk about it, Brandon. Coco, driving: Well I still don't believe in magic. Sarah: Despite all the spells and energy tricks? Coco, driving: Yep. Brandon: You used to love magic though. Sarah, opening eyes: You did? Coco, driving: I was going through stuff. I perfer weapons over magic. Sarah: But you said you didn't believe in magic (puts hands down) Coco looks uneasy at her. Coco, driving: I've been working with technology long enough to know that magic... isn't real. Brandon: What about her powers? Coco, driving: Alien energy. Sarah: (scoffs) You think I'm an alien? Coco, driving: No... Not really... um... It's just er- Sarah: Just what? Coco, driving: Well... We've seen cases where people have like half alien abilities and stuff. It was just gained through interactions and such. Sarah quints her eyes at Coco. Brandon: Well this just got really awkward. Sarah: It was an accident with you know who. There was no dating. There was no interactions. Now can we please just get to the Juice Shack before I lose it. Coco, turning attention back to the road; driving: Yep. Right. Sorry. Smoke then appears a distance away from Coco's Car. Spell Hacker and the Sorceress then step out. Coco: What the- Coco hits the brakes and then the car skeeds across the road. Spell Hacker reaches out his arm. Spell Hacker: Sit vis dimittere ROTA! Coco's Car then stops and is pushes away by the force coming from his hand. Coco's Car then flips over, skeeds a bit and then comes to a stop. Coco pushes the door off and climbs out. His ID Helm malfunctions and comes off. Coco: My mask... (looking around) MY CAR! Coco turns angrily towards Spell Hacker and the Sorceress while Sarah and Brandon crawl out of the car. Sorceress: Sorry about your vechile, Coco. Well... Not really. Coco: You better hope your buddy here can pay for my new paint job. Spell Hacker: I see that you have failed to recgonize me, Coco. I would have expected the same results from me due to your corrupted form. Sarah: Who is that? Sorceress: Just a distant family member. You really should keep up, Sarah. Brandon: Ah. The Sorceress. Y'know we were just talking about magic before you nearly killed us. Sorceress: Don't think you can stop me now. There's twice as much magic energy against you now. Brandon: Time for a spelling bee. Right? Get it? Guys... They look at him. Brandon: ...Okay. Guess not. Coco: Wait a minute. Family member? You only hung out with- Spell Hacker: Surprise. Coco: Spell Hacker... Brandon: Who? Spell Hacker: I'm her brother, you moron. Do you not remember who I am? Brandon: Um... A little? Spell Hacker: GAH! You have defeated me before, Tennyson. But this time, I will destroy you. Maybe THEN you will know who I am! Brandon: Maybe. But to be honest, I've defeated plenty of people I probably won't remember. Coco: I dunno. This isn't right, Tennyson. Brandon: Don't worry. I know a guy that will smooth this guy out. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Coco then charges at Spell Hacker. Spell Hacker's eyes then glow and he claps his hands together causing a massive sound wave which throws Coco into a truck. Sarah: Coco! Sorceress: What's the matter? Little princess can't handle herself. Sarah: I can handle myself very much. Sarah flicks an energy disc at the Sorceress but Spell Hacker grabs it and crushes it with his hands. Sarah looks at him in shock. Rocks throws his hands out and causes rock collums to form around the Sorceress and Spell Hacker. A flash then appears within the rock barrier and it explodes. Spell Hacker fires a beam from his staff but Sarah stops it with her shield. Spell Hacker: This one is strong. Sorceress: Beginner's Luck. Spell Hacker: It seems more than that. She has powers that I have not encountered. Sorceress: You haven't dealt with aliens like I have. Spell Hacker: I have on occasions but the creatures of the other realm are most known to me. Sorceress: We should stop talking and destroy them already. Spell Hacker: Patient, my dear sister. If we can just use her to power the sactum- Sorceress: I already tried that to just power myself. She defeated me on her own. Spell Hacker: Well that is why there are two of us now. You mustn't see me as your sidekick brother anymore. The Banishment has done be well. Sorceress: Okay, genius. What are we going to do? Spell Hacker: Leave it to me. Do you still have those pets of yours? The Sorceress reaches into her pocket and pulls out a magic pebble. She throws it out and it grows into a magic rock monster. Rocks then fights the rock monster while Sarah goes to Coco's aid. Rocks then destroys it. Rocks: Heh. Is that all you got, Sorcere- He turns and sees that both of them are gone. Rocks transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Got away. Again. (turning to face them) You guys okay? Coco: I'm fine. Sarah: Me too... But seriously, who was that? Coco: He calls himself Spell Hacker. He's like the Sorceress' big brother. Brandon: Wasn't he the sidekick last time? Coco: Yeah but- Brandon: I know. We defeated him in the past but now... Sarah: He's too powerful. Why would he escape when he could have defeated us now? Coco: I don't know. But my car's wrecked. I'm wrecked. And he's about to be wrecked. Sarah: I suggest we learn more about his magical background. Do you have any books? Brandon: What do I look like a librarian? Oh. I may know someone that can help us. Coco: Really? Brandon smiles. The scene changes to the team walking into a China Town like area. Sarah: Love the culture diffusion, Brandon, but what are we doing here? Brandon: You'll see. I think its around here somewhere. The team then stop at a store with baskets, pinwheels, brooms and more. An old man sits at the counter with his eyes closed. Coco: You brought us to some dumb old store? Brandon: It's not just some "old store". It's like the home of this almighty magic knower person. Sarah: Well there's no one really here. And didn't you say that was a long time ago. Brandon: Five years actually. Coco: Whatever... We'd get a better chance at some library or something. Voice: Magic, you say? They look around but see the old man leaning back in his chair with his eyes still closed. Brandon: What the-? Old man, with his eyes still closed: I may still be able to help you. Sarah: Who are you supposed to be? Old man: I am simply just- (opens eyes) an old shop keeper. (seeing Brandon) Ah. I see you have returned for some more advice. Brandon: Yeah. This old witch lady I told you about is back. Well she's not really old. She's actually kindof- Sarah clears her throat. Brandon: Um... Anyways. She brought her brother now. Old Shop Keeper: Oh yes I know. Sarah: You do? Old Shop Keeper: Well not really. But I sense a new form of magic in the area. The old one has been lingering around scooping up energy from the souls of others though. Coco: We put an end to that a while back. Old Shop Keeper: Yes but she was able to summon her brother as you say. While she has been gathering energy, he has been stealing it. Brandon: So what do we do? Old Shop Keeper: You must take the energy from him before he takes the energy from you. Coco: Yeah well thanks for the advice, old man, but I think we're good. Coco leaves the store. Brandon: Hey... I never got your name. Old Shop Keeper: (smiles) You can call me Mr. Chan. Brandon: Thanks, Mr. Chan. Mr. Chan: Until next time, Brandon. Brandon: How did you-? Mr. Chan: I have my ways. Brandon smiles and then leaves the store. Sarah starts for the door. Mr. Chan: But the advice was for you, Sarah. Sarah: You- You know who I am? Mr. Chan: Like I said... Sarah: You have your ways... Yeah, I heard. Mr. Chan: I sense most energy within you. Spirital and Supernatural. Sarah: Do you really know about magic? Mr. Chan: I know what you need to know. Sarah: Which is? Mr. Chan: You must control your abilities and use them to defeat the magic abusers. Sarah: But how? Mr. Chan: You'll figure it out. But your friend, on the other hand, will need to decide who's side he's on. Sarah: What do you mean? Mr. Chan: Sorry... I'm closed. But prehaps we should start a new conversation some other time. Sarah smiles a little and nods. She then leaves the store and rejoins the team. Coco: Well? Got anything useful out of him. Sarah: I think so. Screaming is heard. The team turn their attention to the screaming and see a possessed tree being attacking Chinatown. Coco: One of the Sorceress' minions? Sarah: Looks like it. How did she know that we were going to be here? Brandon: Probably with magic or something. It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He undergoes an alien transformation sequence. He transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Goop then runs over to the magic tree minion. It then roars at him. Goop: Roar all you like but you're not going to get me to Goo away. The Tree minion punches Goop but Goop slimes up his arm. The minion then attempts to shake him off but Goop begins to melt through him. The tree minion roars in pain but is then destroyed. Goop reforms. Goop: Guess he's not coming back into season anytime soon. Two more tree minions then storm in. Sarah: More of them. Coco: I got it. Give me a boost or something. Sarah: I don't throw- Coco: Come on! Sarah: Okay. Okay. Sarah grabs Coco with her energy and then throws him at the tree minion. He forms his hands into axes and then chops down the tree minion at the face; it then falls over. Sarah holds the tree minion down with her energy while Goop burns its leg roots down. He then covers the tree minion and melts it. Coco then pushed off the third one as it begins to retreat. Coco: Yeah! Make like a tree and get out of here! Sarah: We have to follow it back to their hideout. Sarah runs after it. Goop transforms back into Brandon and chases after Sarah whom is followed by Coco. Later, the tree minion returns to a forest in which it enters the sactum. Brandon: Was that always there before? Sarah: No... It wasn't. They then approach the sactum. Coco: It could be a trap. We'll go first. Brandon: Really? Er- I mean yeah sure. Coco and Brandon enter the sactum and enter a long hallway. Coco, calling to Sarah: Coast is clear, I guess. Sarah then enters the sactum and enters into a library. Sarah: Guys? Where are you? In the hallway, the door behind the two are gone. Brandon: Where's the door? Coco: Sarah?! The walls then start to close in on them. Meanwhile, Sarah is walking around the library but she then sees a large book on an alter. She reaches for it. Voice: That's under my personal collection, if you mind. Sarah turns and sees Spell Hacker. Sarah prepares her hands with pink energy. Spell Hacker: Oh don't worry. I don't mean you any harm, Sarah. Sarah: Where are my friends? Spell Hacker: Oh them? Well there were some what an obstacle in my plan. And what do we do with obstacles? We take them out of our way. Sarah: What do you want? Spell Hacker: In general? The power of like all magic. Worlds and Realms kneeling before me. To get revenge. You know... the typical stuff. Sarah: What do I have to do with your plans, Spell Hacker? Spell Hacker: You're a gem. An absolute gem. Your powers are impossible and I've never encountered such a delicate creature with such power before in my life. Well... besides my dear sister. Sarah: Speaking of witch... Spell Hacker: She'll be here shortly. I just wanted to convince you to correspond before I capture you, torture you and kill you. Sarah: Sounds a little bold. Won't she be a part of your plan? Your rule? Spell Hacker: Hah! I've been her shadow for too long. It's my time to shine now. Sorceress! The Sorceress enters the library from a wooden door. Sorceress: Well? Sarah: I won't let you get away with this. Spell Hacker: She's yours now. Sorceress then fires a purple beam from her staff which captures Sarah in an energy sphere. Sarah attempts to use her energy. Spell Hacker: Hurry up! If she gets out, my rule will be delayed. I can't wait a second longer... Sorceress: Fratremque forti potentiae transferre! Sarah is then drained of her energy and it is transfered into Spell Hacker. Spell Hacker: Yes! My power is full! At last! Sorceress: And now I can destroy you, Sarah, once and for all. Sarah: Wait... Do you really think he wants to spend his power with you?! Sorceress: Of course. He's my pointy eared little big brother. Sarah: He has my power now. You heard him. I'm very powerful. If I can defeat you and he can defeat me, imagine what chance you have against him. Sorceress thinks for a moment. Spell Hacker: This world... of foolish and little mortals! They will know the power of Spell Hacker! Sorceress: Yes, Spell Hacker. And we can rule this world of mortals together. Spell Hacker: You must be dumber than last time, dear sister. You think I will share my throne of realms with you? I am far more powerful than you now and before then what I ever was. Nobody can command me anymore. Not you. Not the Banished Lands. And not even our father. Sorceress: You dare not to speak of him that way, brother. Spell Hacker: And what of it? I can do anything and you can't stop me. Sorceress: Oh but I can. The Sorceress pulls out his staff and fires a bream at him. Energy is then transferred from Spell Hacker into the staff. Spell Hacker falls onto the floor. Spell Hacker: NO! MY POWER! Sorceress: I had a feeling you'd be betraying me. I guess you can say I just underestimated you. Looks like I'll be the almighty Sorceress while you'll just be reduced to my assistant again. Brandon: Give it up Sorceress! Sorceress: What?! How did you survive?! Brandon: I got a pinwheel from the store. Turns out it extends. Makes good for holding walls back. Coco: Which buys us some time to break out. Still have no idea how a pinwheels does that. Brandon: Pinwheels are magic. Sorceress: No matter. You're both too late. I have drained your friend of all of her energy as well as Spell Hacker's. Imagine that much power combined. Brandon: I am. And I'm not really enjoying that image you put in my head. Brandon slaps down his Omnitrix and transforms into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Loch Ness fires water from his hands at the Sorceress. Sorceress: Ignis calorem clypeo! The Sorceress is surrounded by a fire shield. Loch Ness then stop as the room fills with steam. She then throws the shield at Loch Ness in the form of a projectile which cuts off his hands. Loch Ness: Oh you're going to wish you never did that. Loch Ness reforms his hands as a water canons and fires high plused water blasts at her. She is then knocked over and drops the staff. Sarah then reaches and grabs the staff. Sorceress, attempting to get up: NO! Sarah: I-I never felt so much power before. Coco: Sarah? Sarah: No, Coco. I have the power to make a difference. (To the Sorceress) You've been trying to destroy me but now... Loch Ness: No Sarah! Sarah slices Loch Ness' head off with a high powered energy blade. Coco stands over the Sorceress. Coco: Sarah, please don't do this. Sarah: Move Coco! Coco: No, Sarah. Sarah: Coco! Please! I don't want to hurt you! Coco: Sarah... I'm sorry. (prepares to be blasted) Sarah then stops and slams the staff against the ground. Pink energy then travels across the house and then disappears. Spell Hacker: NO! You foolish girl! What a waste of energy! Such Power! I will... DESTROY you! Spell Hacker gets up and charges at Sarah but is blasted by a jet of water. Sarah and Coco look and see Loch Ness with his arm out. Sarah: Brandon! You're okay! Loch Ness: Yep. Coco: How did you-? Loch Ness: Regeneration... duh. Loch Ness transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Guess he's all washed up. Sarah: That was a pretty stupid thing, Coco. Coco: I guess I'm a pretty stupid guy. Brandon: Yeah... You kind of are. Coco looks angrily at Brandon but is hugged by Sarah. Sarah: Thanks. Brandon: What happened to all that energy? Sarah: I don't know... It's somewhere. The sanctum then vanishes around them along with the Sorceress and Spell Hacker. Coco: The house! It-It- Brandon: Vanished... Sarah: Yeah. I had a feeling it would. Without power, it went back to where it came from. Brandon: Which is? Meanwhile, a long distance away from the team, in a deep forest, the sanctum appears. Sorceress, waking up: You fool! You ruined everything! Spell Hacker, waking up: I- I did? If you didn't interfere, I'd be all powerful! Sorceress: What about me? Huh. That was my power too, jerk! Spell Hacker: Dear sister, I will destroy you for that threat! Sorceress: Me? You threatened me! Spell Hacker: Why you little- Sorceress: You didn't a bit you lazy sack of dust! The scene then zooms out showing the forest as they continue nagging at each other. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Mr. Chan (First Re-Appearance) *Citizens Aliens Used *Rocks *Goop *Loch Ness Villains *The Sorceress **Magic Minions ***Rock Monsters ***Tree Monsters **Vodu *Spell Hacker (First Re-Appearance) Trivia *Spell Hacker and the Old Shop Keeper make their debuts from the Original Series. **Both characters have only made one appearance in the Original Series. *Spell Hacker's new personality was inspired by Loki from Marvel Comics but mostly the film adaption of his character. *The Old Shop Keeper's name has been revealed as Mr. Chan. *Brandon uses plant alien, Loch Ness, to defeat The Sorceress and Spell Hacker just like he used plant alien, Wildvine, to defeat them in Bad Luck. *More about the magic-universe of Brandon 10 is learned in this episode including more of the Sorceress' origins. *Ironically, Sorceress and Spell Hacker act like children at the end which is what Brandon and Coco are when Spell Hacker was first debuted. *When facing off against the team, Spell Hacker mentions that Sarah is powerful but the Sorceress claims its "Beginners Luck" which is the first episode that she appeared in. *Loch Ness is intended dead due to removal of head but is revived through regeneration for a second time; the first being The Battle For Earth Part 2. *Sarah goes mad with power for a third time; the first being The Magic Within and the second being The Battle For Earth Part 2. *The Sorceress no longer makes use of her cave or "temporary base of operations" as she now uses the Sac tum of her family. **Spell Hacker will also join her in the sanctum. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4